Konoha Surprises
by Kinomi-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED, WAS SASUSAKU, NEED HELP CHANGING TO ITASAKU, WILL PICK BACK UP IF I CAN CHANGE IT TO ITASAKUNote From Kinomichan.
1. Moving Back

**Oh my freakin gosh!!! this is like my first fan fic, so wish me luck!!!!! Ok so I don't own naruto, but we all wish don't we?**

_italic thoughts or flash back thingy_

**bold a/n**

_**bold italic inner sakura, CHA!**_

normal dialong and other stuff.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

Riding in the car was always annoying to the dark haired, onyx eyed boy. He was moving for the second time during his summer break. That all on its own pissed him off. What was worse, he was moving back to his hometown. He sighed. No matter how much he complained, the fithteen-year-old couldn't get his mother to chage her mind. Thats a woman for you, after they got an idea into their thick skull, there was no way to talk them out of it. A head of pink hair flashed across his mind. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. _'There is no way in heck that she would still be there. She can't still be there after nine years,' _he thought furiously.

"Won't you be glad to come home after nine years?" his mother asked.

"I left home this morning," he snapped. He quickly changed his tone. "Sorry, mother," he said as he looked out the window. The rest of the trip was in silence. All the while thinking that if he met her again, would she ot remember him? And if she did forget, then what? Either way he looked at it, it seemed to be a lose-lose situation. He didn't still have feelings for her, did he?

Begin Flash Back!!!

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_Furious footsteps came his way and the door suddenly swung towards him. He had forgotten that the door openned towards him, but he narrowly missed getting hit by the door._

_"Sasuke-kun!" a voice yelled. A pair of arms went around his neck. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" she sang as she continued to hug him. A slight shade of pink found its way across his face. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" Her hug ceased. She had shoulder length __**pink**__ hair, and was wearing a red shirt with a white circle on the back and a jean skirt. Her emerald eyes showed concern. "Why is your car full of boxes?" Saddness flickered across her face._

_'Crap! She saw before i could tell her myself!' he had thought. "Sakura...I-I'm moving away..." he couldn't meet her eyes. He took a quick glance to see that the cherry haired girl smiling. He was shocked. 'She-she's happy?!'_

_"Oh...have a great move!" a tear trickled down her cheek. "You'll come back to visit or move back, right?" she asked, tears freely flowing despite her huge smile._

_"Maybe..." he was unsure of what to say._

_"And when you do, you'll be my boyfriend, right?" she never ceases to surprise him. He was pulled into a hug for the last time by the pink haired, green eyed girl. As she started to let go, she kissed him on the cheek. She definitly never ceases to surprise him. As he stumbled into the car, he looked back to see a smiling face of the six-year-old Sakura. She mouthed, "I will __**always**__ be here." He smirked at this, but of course she was to far away to see it._

_'Stupid, Sakura, you can't always be here. You'll be gone in four years,' he had thought._

_End Flash Back _

The car came to a stop and he come back to reality. He opened his door to find his old home.

"After nine years of living overseas ad we end up moving back here?" he muttered to himself. He was shocked. He never thought he would have to move into the old house, no to mention the door bell that had been broken by the constant ringing of the fan girls (and Naruto playing Ding-Dong-Ditch) that had pestered him those nine years ago. His family decided never to fix it since the the fan girls would just break it agian. He took the liberty of claiming his old room and started unloading his things. Little did he know that unpacking his things would have been in vain since he wasn't going to actually going to be home most of the time. His mother wanted to move him back for two reasons. One, for the sake of her son always being lonely and depressed since they moved away, and two, a boarding school had recently been built and it was the best the school in the country.

She chuckled to her self. She was going to put her son through near hell experiences, but he was going to have to be challenged sooner or later.

"Sasuke!" she yelled for her son. "Only unpack what you will need for the next three weeks!" and then she disappeared io the house to upack the kitchen.

**Not all that long but its a start right? I'll add on soon! More like in a half hour after I type it out...hehehe...I've got hell instore for my 'precious' Sasuke-kun! hehehe evil smile**

**Ja ne!**

**-Anne**


	2. Getting Ready for School, More Like Hell

**THIS ONE'S FOR THE 2 REVIEWERS, Sasusakufan2357** **AND** **tortillastiffy156!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE U GUYS FOR REVIEWING!!!!!**

**I don't own Naruto, and I never will. That's just the sad truth.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready for School**

**(Hell)**

After unpacking everything he was going to need for the next three weeks, like his mother asked, he ran down the stairs (skipping the last four steps) and to the front door.

"I'm going out for a walk!" he yelled, running out the front door. He walked with his hands in his pockets (you guys know, one of Uchiha Sasuke's trademarks) to where his and Sakura's favorite tree that they climbed nine long years ago, though Sakura would keep on falling off of the branch and nearly fell off it it hadn't been for her clinging to Sasuke and trying to bring him down with her. He, thankfully, was able to pull himself and her up without any injuries. **(A/N: Sasuke this he's so cool, always saving the day, that just might change...hehehe evil grin) **Once he made it to the top of the tree, he could easily make out his house along with the house the pink haired girl had lived in nine years earlier. He had no idea if she was still around, but he didn't want to take his chances. He would avoid any and all contact if possible. Like anyone would want to see someone that they promised to date (more like was forced) when/if they moved back. That was around what Sasuke thought. So he decided to see if the dobe was still around. He leaped from the tree and went back on his way.

'_Knowing that blonde idiot, he's probably stuffing his face with some kind of ramen.' _As Sasuke walked through town, he noticed that some girls were following him. _'Damn! The fangirls have already started to gather!'_ He silently slipped into the mall and lost 3/4 of his stalkers. After slipping into a store, he grabbed a pair of sunglasses and a hat. After paying for his things, he slipped them on and casually walking out of the store. All he had to do was get out of the mall and find his way to that retarded looking excuse for a ramen shop. He smelled a disturbance in the force. **(A/N: Sorry I couldn't help my self...I'm thinking of making Naruto think that he's a jedi or something, thought it would be funny...)**

"INO!" a voice yelled.

The voice caught Sasuke off guard, but looked indifferent.

"YOU'VE BEEN HERE FOR SEVEN HOURS, NO MORE SHOPPING!" a voice yelled again and was gaining herself some serious attention.

Sasuke looked down at his watch. It was four o' clock. That meant that girl had been here since around 9:00 a.m. He looked to see where the yelling was coming from. What he saw startled him. There were two girls, one with very long blonde hair and one with long...**pink** hair. _'Oh crap...Sa-ku-ra...' _he was clearly at a loss for words. The blonde had a purple tank top with a white tank top underneath and a mini skirt, but he wasn't interested in her. His gaze was locked on the tall pink haired girl. She wore a red tank top with a white tank top underneath and long jean pants. She had a hint of lip gloss and eyeliner on. To make it simple, he thought she was gorgeous. _'Where the hell did that come from?! I don't think she's gorgeous, do I?' _Sadly, he was in denial.

The girls fought and then Ino dragged Sakura away to look at more clothes. Of course Sakura had a disapproving look but that quickly changed after noticing how much of a scene she had made. His cellphone started vibrating and he quickly anwsered it to get his mind on something else.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Sasuke, where are you?" Asked the voice on the other end.

"The mall, Mother. I went for a walk, and the fangirls started following and I lost them here after getting a hat and sunglasses." He said calmly.

"That's great! Because you need to buy some things for school."

"Mother, what kind of school is so important that we have to move back here?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Its Konoha Boarding School for the Gifted."

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SHIPPING ME OFF TO SOME SCHOOL?!" His voice was alittle loud and it attracted many eyes. He regain his composure and continued. "Fine...what do I need to get?"

* * *

After buying all of the supplies needed, he gave up on finding that retarded excuse for a ramen shop. Naruto can wait. As soon as he got home he flopped on to his bed. His life seemed to go deeper and deeper into what seemed like a hell-hole.

Out of all the schools in the world, why a boarding school? What the heck was his mother planning? Thoughts like these troubled him. "UH! I'll kill myself before I'm 18!!" After the fasted dinner he had ever had, he ran upstairs and started sorting out everything he got from the mall. School supplies and hygiene supplies **(A/N: No way in heck that I'm going into detail about that!)** and other things retarded teachers ask for. He had gotten a bed set (covers and such) in navy blue and gray, and a new pillow. He also got a jet black blackberry. He didn't really know how to use it, but he figured he'd learn sooner or later. He unpacked everything that was in the boxes and repacked it in travel bags. He left out the things need for the next few weeks before school was to start. That was so like him. Uchiha Sasuke, always ontop of everything. It made practiclly all the guys that knew him, despise him. He had gotten used to it, though. Even as a six-year-old he was mature. He was like a twenty-year-old in a six-year-old's body. Though he usually throws deathglares or yells, but that is to be expected from a 15-year-old. After going over everything, and making sure it was in order, he fell on his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, that might have been longer than last chapter! Sorry if I rambled alittle in the last paragraph. Oh well, aleast we got to see Ino and Sakura! I'm quite proud of myself for everything. Well I promise to update everyday, 'cause what else am I to do? My teachers hardly give us homework and my Algebra teacher is teaching us to juggle!! Talk about off subject. Well bye for now!!**

**JA NE!**

**-Anne**


	3. Glimpse at Uchiha Sasuke's Morning

**Well this chapter is a bit early, but who the heck cares, I mean really? Ok so...**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****DON'T**** OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG(S) IN THIS CHAPTER!! Thats never going to change.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! My heart goes out to everyone reading this!**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING, KONOHA!!!!!!! HERE'S THE SONG "BREATH" BY BREAKING BENJAMIN TO WAKE YOU GUYS UP!"

I see nothing in your eyes  
And the more I see the less I like  
Is it over yet?  
In my head  
I know nothing of your kind  
And I won't reveal your evil mind  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win...

BAM!!! Yes that was the sound of Uchiha Sasuke slamming his alarm clock.

"I need a different alarm to wake me up." Sasuke said alound.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Yes something like that." His eyes were still closed and he was still in his sheets.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Now it was just getting annoying to him...wait. He bolted up and looked at the person in the doorway. "Sasuk-" Then there was the sound of a tape recorder rewinding.

The voice that had been calling Sasuke's name didn't belong to the person standing in the doorway. The person in the doorway was tall with long hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. Sasuke's brows furrowed. "Itachi." He breathed. "How. Did. You. Get. That?" The voice on the tape belonged to a six-year-old Sakura, the day we had moved. Sasuke half wanted the tape for himself and half wanted to destroy it.

"Oh, wouldn't you want to know, Foolish Little Brother." Itachi tossed the tape to Sasuke and walked off. He had succeeded in making his brother angry in the morning, and for that he smirked.

The day went on with Sasuke sulking around the house and his mother worrying dearly for him. About midday, she got a brillant idea. She chuckled. Time for one of those near hell experiences. She grabbed a phone and went outside. She quietly dialed some numbers and held the phone to her ear.

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

Four ri-

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Good day, is Haruno Sakura avalible?" Mikoto asked.

"H-hai! This is she." Sakura said with a pinch of nerviousness.

"Sakura-chan, remember what I said about us moving back?" Mikoto said excitedly.

"Hai, Mikoto-san." Sakura replied.

"Please, Sakura-chan, call me Mikoto-chan! Anyway, would you like to come for dinner? I'm sure Sasuke would be thrilled to see you after nine years!" Mikoto said, getting more excited by the second.

"I'm not so sure, Mikoto-chan...I saw Sasuke-kun at the mall and he just seemed so..." Sakura said trailing off.

"Not to worry, Sakura-chan! Please come over at 5:00 so you can catch up with Sasuke and eat dinner with us!"

_**'Doesn't matter whether we say yes or no...but we will get to see Sasuke-kun, CHA! **_" I suppose I have no choice...alright 5:00 it is."

"See you then, Sakura-chan!" And with that she hung up.

* * *

**You guys are so lucky that I decided to add more, but no more till tomorrow. What will happen when Sasuke and Sakura meet after nine years? Tune in tomorrow and find out then!! This is only meant as a little intro into the next chapter. **


	4. A Visitor For Sasuke

**THANK YOU, FAITHFUL READERS!!!!!!! I love getting reviews and I take all of them to heart. Here's chapter four like I promised! (I promised to update everyday) To answer ****sasusakufan2357's question... Sasuke is avoiding Sakura because after nine years he doesn't exactly know what to say. He thinks that Sakura is expecting him to be her boyfriend so for him, its alittle stressful. Hehehe... a visitor for Sasuke...who can it be? Ah, you all know who it is! Yours (well not Princess-Dramatic's but oh well) and mine favorite pink haired girl! So lets start this off. I can hear MXC's commander or whatever they call him saying, "LET'S GO!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO, only in my dreams.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Visitor For Sasuke**

It was noon and Sasuke was snacking on some ketchup flavored chips. After sitting at the table for what seemed like hours, he took his chips else where. First he went to his room. Then after laying upside down on his bed still munching on chips, he went out side. He looked at the tree that had a bulls eye nailed to it. The bulls eye had faded and had been ripped by all of the kunai and shuriken he had attacked it with. No matter how much he tried, there was no way he could beat that weasel of a brother, Itachi.

He looked down at his watch. 4:55 P.M. **(A/N: You all know what time it almost is!) **Had he been walking around doing nothing? What a way to ruin a day. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice a person, slowly and quietly walking up behind him. One minute he was standing, next he was on the ground, stupified.

"Sasuke-kun!" the person had tackled him to the ground from behind. He slowly looked to see his captor expecting a fangirl. **Pink hair** was the first thing he saw. His eyes widened.

_'How the heck did she know I was back?!' he thought._

She quickly let go and allowed him to stand up. Onyx met emerald. He looked behind her and saw his mother beaming.

_'S-she set me up!' he thought. _Nervousness slowly consumed him. He desperatly tried to hide the light shade of pink that was making a bridge over his nose. They stood in silence for about five minutes, then the pink haired girl got fed up with it.

"Ummm... Sasuke-kun?" sadness flickered on her face like it had nine years ago.

_**"He's might be shy, but I can't take it anymore!!!" **_Inner Sakura was screaming her head off.

"Hn."

"Did you come back for that boarding school they bult last month?"

"Hn."

"Do you still like tomatoes?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun! I hate it when you answer with 'hn'!!!!!"

"Hn."

A sly smile replaced her frown. "Guess what?"

"Hn."

"I'm staying for dinner." and with that she walked off, leaving Sasuke gaping.

_'SHE'S STAYING FOR DINNER?!?! MOTHER!!!!!!!!' now Sasuke was screaming his head off._

He walked towards his mother with a disapproving glare. "Mother, did you invite Sakura for dinner?" trying not to give off a tone in his voice.

"Yup! That way she can get to know you all over!" she happily said as she too walked off, leaving Sasuke alone.

* * *

He found her sitting over the pond, staring at the playful fish. He sat down not quite next to her but close. 

"Sakura,.."

"Hm?" her eyes never straying from the fish.

"About that promise we made all those years ago..."

"Uchiha Sasuke! I can't believe you actually believed that! I was KINDING!" she lied. She knew that had been the thing bothering him, and if it would help to make it more unawkward, then she would be fine with forgetting the whole thing ever happened. But then again, she could never forget what happened to them.

"Oh, I see." He was sorta sad for reasons unknown to him.

"Well, I don't want to leave your parents and brother waiting too long, so lets go!" She had already stood up and grabbed his hand in hers.

_'Crap, she had a deathgrip...wait, when did she get that? She was always a frail girl who need protecting through Kindergarden. Has she gotten stronger? Nah. She's still weak'_, he thought. Soon they where in the dining room, his hand still being gripped by her's, his parents and brother seated. She quickly let go of his hand before they saw.

"Oh, good. We were hoping we didn't need to send someone to fetch you, so now that you're here, why don't you take a seat?" his mother said still beaming.

Sasuke's father, Fugaku, sat at the head of the table with his wife setted to the right of him and Itachi to the left. Sasuke took a seat next to Itachi and Sakura sat next to Mikoto. The two exchanged grins and then the food started being served by the chefs. There was turkey, ham, tomato soup (for Sasuke), and chicken salad sandwhiches. There was wine for Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi (Itachi is 21 in this story). Soda was served to Sasuke and Sakura. They ate silently for the most part, with the occasional questions from Fugaku to Sakura.

"That was delicious, now for the dessert!" Mikoto said. As soon as she said that, desserts from every type started pouring in. Sasuke was used to this, but Sakura on the other hand, not so much. She gaped at all of the many desserts and eyed a small cake with chocolate fudge with strawberries on the side. Sasuke, noticing this, ushered for the chef to bring the dessert for Sakura.

She mouthed,"Thank you!"

Sasuke smirked. She was always doing stuff like that. Once everyone had gotten some kind of dessert and they had finished, Mikoto spoke again.

"Sakura-chan, are you going to the orientation at your new school tomorrow?" she asked.

"Umm, yes I am actually."

"Wonderful! Do you mind taking Sasuke with you?" she asked, but her tone sounded more like a demand.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Great! Sasuke," she gave a eyeing look that said,'you're going, and you will like it', "will meet you at your house to go!"

"Okay," Sakura glanced at her watch,"oh, my. It's getting late, I better be going. Arigato for the meal!" She bowed slightly for the Uchiha parents. "See you tomorrow!"

And with that she scurried out of the room.

"What a nice girl," said Fugaku.

"She is, isn't she?" Mikoto asked.

"Hn," said Itachi and Sasuke at the same time. Sasuke stood up from the table and walked to his room.

_'Tomorrow is going to be a very long day,' he thought before drifting into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Well, I had some kind of writers block for five minutes then, finally came up with something! Question, if Neji isn't with Tenten, then who would he be with?? I'm sorta lost... REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Part I

**Gomen nasai minna-san! I'm dreadfully sorry for the really late update, you know school sucks. And the underperson (Me) always gets picked on. And that is why I hate school. Well after being picked on, I got sick to my stomach...and it wasn't pretty. So now since it the weekend and stuff and people aren't picking on me (which I sorta lost my cool over so, ya, I almost punch a girl's lights out...I sorta wish I did too.) I can finally write this in peace! I hate saying excuses to lets hope this doesn't happen again! Well I'm sorry if I can't make my chapters as long as you guys would like, its sorta hard to write a long chapter, when you lose your train of thought. Ugh, this a/n is too long! I will try to make this long since I have gotten to chapter 5, and to be honest I thought I would be deeper into Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. Most people wanted nejiXtenten, so thats what will happen! Arigato for reviewing and such, so lets get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ****Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: The School, The ****Orientation,**

**and The Idiotic Fangirls**

Sasuke woke up in the morning rather early than usual. He showered, dressed, and then stuffed his blackberry in his pocket. He wanted arrive at the stupid orientation at his soon-to-be home of a school. He remembered his mother telling Sakura the night before that he would be meeting her at her house. _'Ok,' he thought,'I can find my way there. Wonder if Naruto will be there...knowing him, he probably couldn't pass the enterance exam...' _ His feet seemed to be walking on there own, and didn't exactly notice where he was going. Somehow he found his way to Sakura's house in less than ten minutes. He glanced at his watch. _'9:00 A.M. That gives us an hour before it starts and I want to get there long before to avoid any and all fangirls.' _ He walked up to the front door and knocked twice.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Furious footsteps were heard from the other side of the door.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A voice yelled as the door swung open, accidentally hitting him in the nose. Sasuke had forgotten how the door opened, and wasn't fast enough. He immediently gripped his nose. "SASUKE-KUN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!" Her voice seemed to get more frantic by the second. She had a white flowing skirt with a pale pink tank top. No one would of noticed, but underneath her skirt were white shorts with a kunai pack straped to it. Sasuke, still griping his nose, raised a hand to dismiss the thought of him being injured.

"Can we just go?" Oblvious hints of annoyance in his voice.

Sakura nodded and made her way outside. Sakura lead the way since she had been there before. Sasuke just followed her and shot death glares at passerby guys shooting looks of longing at Sakura. Sakura, of course, didn't realize this. Anyone with the IQ of Naruto would of thought they were dating, but if you had the IQ of Shikamaru, you would realize that Sasuke didn't show any signs of liking her. She suddenly stoped walking. There infront of her stood Sasuke's biggest fangirls from kindergarden. Why hormones decided to kick in then, they will never know. All they knew was three girls were eyeing Sasuke lustfully. This is the reason Sakura brought kunais. For a split second, Sakura had a evil looking smile, then it was gone.

_'She seems to have gotten alittle better with hiding her feelings'_, Sasuke thought, admiring her. _'Wait! I don't admire girls!'_, he thought shaking his head to get rid of that thought. **(A/N: awww, he's in denail! hehehe)**

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you!" screamed the girl in front. Then she glared at Sakura. **(A/N: I am sorta unable to tell you what she looks like since I sorta don't know myself...hehe)**

"Haruno Sakura"

"Ami"

Sasuke looked from Sakura to this Ami girl and back to Sakura. The air was so tense that you couldn't cut it with a knife. Whatever was going on, he didn't like it. "Sakura, we're going." Sakura nodded and continued walking. Ami clinged to Sasuke when he passed by her.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ami's voice seemed to sound like nails scratching a blackboard to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Ami got wide eyed. She suddenly let go as Sasuke had predicted. Taking the chance, he walked at a fast pace to catch up with Sakura.

"Great, I guess I will have to put up with that again," Sasuke was remembering how hecktic his life was when he was younger and had girls following him home.

"Sasuke-kun, we're here..." Sakura announced.

"Lets go then", he said as he grabbed Sakura's wrist to keep her walking. As doing so a slight blush crept its way up sakura's cheeks.

"I-I can walk on my own, thanks," she tried her best not to studder.

"Hn," he said as he let go of her wrist. Sakura was well aware that 'hn' meant ok or yes, but she couldn't stand hearing. But thankfully, she put a lid on her anger,_ for now._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**That's only part 1, I am in need of some seriously needed sleep. Sorry again for the late chapter and even sorrier its short!!!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Anne **


	6. AN not chapter

**Sorry guys but I will put this story on hold for a month. I might not be able to keep it on hold too long before going back to it. I bet three weeks, then I won't be able to resist working on it, sorry again! But check out my new fan fic that I have been writing! Be back on this story soon! **

**Please review on this story, AND ALL SUGGESTIONS OPEN!!!!!!!! I REALLY NEED SOME HELP!!!!!! (Sorry to say, but I get writer's block at times!)**

**Arigato for understanding!**


	7. Read Please, I beg of you

And here it is people, it seems that FanFiction

**And here it is people, it seems that has ruined my last computer and I'm not allowed on it anymore. I'll get in huge trouble if I'm caught on here right now. But have no fear!! I will add onto my stories on YouTube. My username is Kinomi123 (easy to remember, right?), just subscribe to me and you'll get the newest chapters on there. Sorry for the trouble I've caused you, and I hope to see you soon. Add me as a friend on YouTube if you want too!! Sorry again!! (insert sobbing face here)**

_Kinomi-chan._


End file.
